History of the damned: Underworld
by Commisar Admiral Kordoshky
Summary: History of the damned is made up out of the different Original Character sheets used to keep them apart in Underworld: Reanimated. Any Character sheets used will be uploaded here once the specific character has reached the end of their story and will no longer make appearances throughout the story. Spoiler disclaimer. If you haven't read the fanfic, chances are you're spoiling it.
1. History of the damned: Victoria Corvinus

_**SPOILER DISCLAIMER,**_

Be warned: Although the character's story is at an end I do not recommend reading this if you have not read the Underworld Reanimated Fic, this is one of the many character sheets I use in order to keep each respective person apart throughout the story. If a character's storyline ends, I will post their character sheets here since I will no longer have use for them. OC only.

Disclaimer ends, you were warned.

Name: Victoria Corvinus

D.O.B: Somewhere in the fifth century.

Age: 1500+

Birthplace: Hungary

Eye Color: White blue

Species: Immortal Human

Title: Admiral

Relatives: Alexander (Father)

Helena (Mother)

Marcus (Brother)

William (Brother)

Captain Miloviech Wesker (progeny)

General Vlad Dracula (progeny)

General Vladimir Stalin (progeny)

General Drees Williams (progeny)

General Pshork Ghysca (progeny)

General Katy Selenask (progeny)

Second in Command Gradenko Stravinsky (progeny)

Victoria is the first child and only daughter to Alexander and Helena, born into the fifth century. Her experience and patience in warfare have earned her a rightful position amongst her father's cleaners. Comparable to Marcus or Williams, like all pure immortals, Victoria is capable of many things but above all, it is her patience and intelligence that beats her opponents.

Though recent illness affected her mind, she is still capable of many things, including holding her own against a few of the most powerful immortals alive. Including Viktor and a hybrid Lucien. She is one of the side characters in Underworld: Reanimated and makes brief appearances throughout the story. She is reported to be killed by Viktor, though exact details were never found. Neither was her body.

**Bio**

Not much is known about the legendary daughter of Alexander, rumors are all that remain from her and her fathers legacy. Not long after William and Marcus were bitten and Viktor and Marcus came in a bitter power struggle, Victoria, using some of the funds she inherited from her father, established her own noble house. Her counsel to keep her in check were formed by her second in command and five generals.

Making all of them immortal along with the captain of her personal guards just before he died, cheating death. Then house Vladislous was starting to rule supreme, capturing grounds from other nobles increasing her own influence and resources. Before long she had payed back her debt to Alexander and supplied him with a steady flow of funds for his own needs.

Victoria struck a deal with Amelia whilst the other elders were away, she would hunt the werewolves in their lands. And in return the vampires would leave house Vladislous and all of it's territory to be governed by them. Amelia accepted this and was happy to be reunited with an older friend.

Victoria used her resources and man power to crush any resistance in her own territory before hunting regularly without relent. Her generals and captain finished their coup with a terrible blow to lure all the Werewolves to destroy their noble house. In fact they had counted on this and had prepared all the funds into a private mansion a few miles outside of a town.

Alexander was, however well aware of his continuing bloodline. Receiving various updates from her own secret operations, they grew apart. However coldness was never a habit of the admiral, as her code name states. Holding many personal meetings with her father on subject of the war each year.

**Powers and Abilities**

As Alexander's daughter and as pure immortal, Admiral Corvinus Possess every strength and none of the weaknesses each race suffers from. Victoria also has centuries of practice in hand to hand-to-hand. Having mastered her physical capabilities to only be matched by Alexander's raw power or Viktor's experience.

Heightened speed: Victoria can move and sprint so fast she seems to disappear in thin air often giving many rumors of a sorcerer.

Heightened Strength: Victoria can pluck, break and smite Lycans in mere moments, snatching them from their jump itself and crack their necks.

Heightened senses: Able to some degree 'sense' Lycan or vampire presence is her most profound strength and is always optimized.

**Trivia**

Victoria's first and primary role was to eliminate characters that had outlived their usefulness. Later Viktor fitted this role better and replaced her, Ironically.

The original idea was for Amilia and Victoria to be the same person. Since this absolutely didn't work, the author made two characters.


	2. History of the damned: Amilia Corvinus

Amilia Corvinus

D.O.B: Somewhere into the fifteenth century

Age: Approximately 1500 years or older

Birthplace: Hungary

Hair color: Blond

Eyes: Ice Blue

Species: Vampire

Title: Elder's Daughter

Relatives: Viktor (Father)

Amelia (godmother)

Marcus (Sire)

Sonja (Steph Sister)

Status: Unknown

Amilia was Viktor's human daughter, a well mannered and beautiful woman, she was turned into her late twenties against her own will by Marcus, along with Viktor. Though Calm and submissive to the elders by nature, her unpredictable mind makes her a gambling factor to the elders. She is as powerful as Viktor, older then Amelia. And, since the chain, more experienced due to her status as never sleeping.

Bio

The exact birth records have been lost to the ages past. Amilia was born to Viktor and a unknown mother that died at birth. Amilia grew up in Viktor's iron fisted rule and despite this, grew into a well mannered and warm lady. It was often rumored that she was the queen of seduction. Able to break every prisoner with a sway of her hips and lick of her lips.

At his deathbed Viktor was approached by Marcus and was just finished turning him when she entered his chamber, nearly uttering a deafening scream, Marcus lunged at her and pinned her to the wall. Viktor begged him to turn her and let her live, she after all, was still a worthy soldier. Without her consent he sank his teeth in her, and as Viktor recovered from his deathbed, Amilia screamed and wailed in a way that one only describes as a woman dying.

Quickly getting to his soldiers and generals, Amilia was trained to handle herself in combat. A thing she excels at three years later. Her hatred for what she had become was only expressed to Marcus, as she had learned never to question Viktor. It was Marcus that learned firsthand how wrong it had been to threaten her from the beginning. How turning her was simply monstrous. Amilia wasn't consent with her new life. And as more and more of her friends in the army died, her humanity and warmth became centered around only one man; Marcus. He learned all about Viktor through her as medium.

Amilia, around the time they made the third elder, Amelia. Was by this time completely suicidal. Attacking any lycan den first hand without question. It was Marcus whom informed Viktor together with a sharp noticing Amelia, that his daughter was _far_ from happy with the life she had been given.

After six hundred years, William was finally captured and his reign of destruction was brought to an end by a single woman with a blunt side of the sword as she knocked Williams unconscious to ease the pain he was in. After all he was pierced by several crossbow bolts. After these events she begged to Viktor to end her miserable life. Viktor denied her death and from this moment on stripped her from her rights as his daughter and made her an orphan from the streets during his travels as he began to alter history. Her deeds of despair became valor. Her suicidal attacks became heroism.

Amelia and Marcus, in a despairing attempt to spare some of Amilia's sanity altered history as well before Viktor could comprehend. In their version, that was quickly altered in small proportions, Amilia was their daughter. Giving her back her rights as noble, and reckoning her deeds. She was made commander of the death dealers.

It would be centuries later that Sonja would be born and Amilia would finally be granted something else then command over her legion of death dealers. She was to be Sonja's godmother after Irene's death. As Lucien and Sonja grew up together, Amilia knew of their bond from the moment they looked at each other. And as both came of age, She began to train Sonja into a death dealer. She would never be aware of the broken soul beneath the complaining and remarking Death Dealer commander.

At a unknown moment in time she broke down in Lucien's forge, collapsing sobbingly into his arms. Mourning the loss of so many but over everything else, the loss of her own humanity. Lucien came to know Amilia as more then 'Commander Corvinus.' Lucien would encounter Amilia in his revolution, sitting deafened in her chamber, her sword unsheathed on the table in front of her. She was captured, but despite official coven sources, never tortured. She was rather fed and left in her chambers. No chains were ever necessary to contain her.

Lucien hated Viktor more then ever after interrogating Amilia into telling him what she had gone through and what he had done to her. She told him everything, from her youth to her days as Amilia Corvinus. She didn't move when the door was open. She was so broken that she had forgotten freedom. Like a dog staying in her cage when the door was opened. Despite official Coven sources, Amilia was never chained, there was never a need. She stood where Lucien wanted her to, she followed each command flawlessly.

Amilia was during this time a simple shell, hollow and accepting Viktor had won. That she had lost all humanity she could ever retain. She couldn't cry, she didn't feel sorrow. There was only hunger and thirst when she needed to feed. And discipline when she trained with her dual swords. This lasted three years. Three years the former lycan slaves were horrified by her presence. Three years they witnessed Viktor's handy work done successful on a vampire. The predecessor of Sonja. Without her glory.

The only thing that has remained the same is the body count which Amilia was responsible for. Thousands of Werewolves died by the near unbeatable and fearless Death Commander Corvinus. Daughter of the Elders. History became legend and legend became myth. For six years did Amilia remain captive in her mind to the lycans. Not even moving from her spot.

Prisoners of war were often surprised as Amilia simply sat against the open doors of her cell. Sometimes going for a walk, then returning to her cell. Never leaving the prison levels. Vampires were astonished and horrified by this domestication. Blaming it on the lycans they fought. After these six years, she returned to the coven after Lucien said her time in prison was spent. Returning to a horrified Amelia whom listened to the story struck awed and numb by her obedience to orders.

After the battle of Lucien's fortress in which Amilia used her influence to get herself a place amongst the first to charge the fort. Amilia was presumed dead. She met Kraven and Lucien inside the fortress. And to surprise of everyone in the room, except Lucien. She lowered her blade at his command, knowing her mind. She struck her own deal. Neither Lucien or Kraven were strong enough to best her. And nowhere in Coven history, altered or unaltered stands the fact the she was ever beaten. She wouldn't kill either of them for breaking the covenant, and in return Kraven would never mention her and take home all the glory himself. Lucien would never mention her to anyone outside of his clan.

Amilia then dropped off the radar, spending ten years protecting a village from the first generation Lycans not under Lucien's control. Of course this would come to the attention of a certain immortal, Alexander Corvinus. Hearing rumors that were actually quite accurate that a vampire Death Dealer was in that village he and a company of soldiers rode out to destroy this rumor. Astonished by the cooperation they received, they were guided to a secret crypt, constructed for storage during wartime. It housed walls filled with weapons and such.

Alexander's first encounter with Amilia was silent. Staring at each other. Alexander was the first to charge and, eventually after quite an unusual long amount of time, able to subdue her. And ironically her pleas were what saved her life and gave her a new purpose. Astonished as Amilia begged him to end her life quickly so she would have peace and, perhaps part of her humanity, finally. He sheathed his blade and gave her a new option. Help him contain the war and serve humanity.

Altering her armor with the Corvinus crest, Amilia and Alexander traveled all over Europe to contain the war. Him astonished by the remarkable capabilities, both combat and following orders. After a century of protecting and aiding Alexander's men. He called her on his ship and rewarded her with a cup of blood. -his- blood. Restoring parts of her humanity and making her one of the true Corvinus family members.

**Personally**

Amilia is a quiet, quick to be satisfied person. She is despite this as old as Viktor and also a wise and clever tactician of Viktor's skill level. Like Marcus and Viktor, she too is an expert swordsman as it is said that she was never so much as subdued. The exception being Alexander but this is after she is presumed dead by Kraven to Viktor and goes into history as the best of the best.

Amilia can cope with unusual amounts of mental punishment without breaking for over centuries, though this too has it's limits. Her discipline is legendary as Coven history before alteration would state that she begged for death only once, after the alteration that she begged for forgiveness for her failures and was forgiven.

When in a mental breakdown such as at Lucien's rebellion, Amilia cannot even think of anything but obey, a trait that may have saved her life in Viktor's hands.

**Powers & Abilities**

Amilia is an extremely powerful Vampire. She possesses all of the attributes of her kind, though on a far greater level. She holds the distinction of being one of the only pure Vampires to be capable of physically overpowering a Lycan in its transformed state. Due to her extremely advanced age, she also has over a millennium of experience in hand-to-hand combat and weaponry use.

**Superhuman Endurance:** Amilia can sustain, even for vampire standards, unusual amounts of damage and still be capable to deliver blow after blow to any werewolf in her way.

**Superhuman Strength:** Amilia can apply enough force to physically overpower a full blood werewolf. She is also capable of punching through concrete walls without flinching. Amilia is the only pure vampire that can overpower an elder.

**Superhuman Healing**: Amilia can heal from almost any wound applied to her faster then any human. She can take considerable amounts of punishment and still heal.

**Superhuman Speed:** As one of the first vampires, Amilia can outmaneuver most Immortals.

**Superhuman Agility**: Amilia can Jump, twist, roll and perform acrobatics no vampire can whilst wearing full plate armor. She also is capable, like her father, to wield two swords at once.

** Trivia**

Amilia's first full name as human was Amilia of Moldavia.

Amilia was turned sooner then Amelia making her chronologically older then her and technically an elder.

Amilia's name is an off spring of 'Amelia' And meaning 'pure' and 'Virgin' A fitting name for Amilia's character.

She is the only non-elder that was authorized to awaken elders as Viktor originally meant for her to be an elder but was later replaced with Amelia.

Amilia is the only Underworld vampire that, except for the elders, horrifies both species as demonstrated in her Lycan captivity where her zombie-like mind state after her mental breakdown made her capable of demonstrating extreme amounts of domestication.

The author had originally meant for Amilia to be the name of Marcus' Sister but was later changed to Victoria for a better name.

Amilia, as first generation Vampire, cannot hide her eyes or fangs completely, giving her an eerie look when she does show of her fangs which is rare.


	3. History of the damned: Solm

Name: Solm

D.O.B. 5th century

Age: 1500+

Birthplace: Eastern lands, Saudi Arabia

Eye color: Light blue

Species: Vampire

Title: Elder Death Dealer. (Former:) Vizier, Commander, Weapons Master

Relatives: Marcus (Sire/Maker)

Viktor (Lord)

Unnamed Father

Unnamed Mother

Unnamed Hassassin Brothers.

Williams (Nemesis)

Natasha (progeny)

Status: Active

Solm is a Elder first generation vampire, his role in Williams capture earned him a well deserved dread reputation and hateful glances from Marcus.

Bio: Born somewhere in the fifth century, Solm was raised as an assassin in the dessert sands of Saudi Arabia, he quickly gained a reputation as the mercenary to hire when things needed cold efficiently and stealth. So much as to this reputation spread to Hungary, a hunt for a legendary beast of fierce strength turned out to be a first generation werewolf straying from the pack. As Viktor was out hunting these beasts, Solm saw his prey confused and was the first human to sweep the floor with a werewolf with ease. And he would be the last.

Viktor saw this man had potential and recruited him into his personal army, the death dealers. Although Viktor meant for him to remain human, Marcus and Solm shared mutual feelings towards him. Marcus sired Solm, making him vulnerable to sunlight but giving him strength he never dreamed of.

First Viktor was angry at his recklessness in turning mortals after hearing the news. But as Solm stepped out from the shadows that were cast about the throne Viktor sat in, he agreed to let him stay on the condition that he trained his first daughter Amilia in his art. Solm was not an impatient man, yet he worked alone. Training Amilia until there was no more to learn. He had ten brothers with him, all died in the turning. Solm worked alone for some time until he came across a night execution in a human village. The servant girl had disobeyed the land lord and he wishes to make a statement.

Solm, solemnly stepped in that there would only ever be one Viktor, took the girl from the pyre and brought her to a nearby cave. For months he trained her, feeding of animals and the occasional outlaw. He sired her the first time he took her on a moonlit hunt, giving her enough power to survive. The two had bond as progeny and sire, though the girl, named Natasha, occasionally had an eye on Solm.

After returning to the Castle and finding himself nearly declared dead he coughed and tapped Amelia on the shoulders since she was the first Elder he could find. Solm was reinstated as Vizier and Natasha was taken in for himself. For the next six hundred years would the elders fight Williams with the aid of Solm and his apprentice. The apprentice died fighting in the woods trying to contain Williams, Solm didn't sire anybody else as his second aid.

After Williams capture he consented himself with hunting the remaining werewolves. Legends tell of Solm felling many of these beasts, almost the double that Selene currently holds over lycans. He returned to the castle finding it destroyed and in lycan charge. He snook in and retrieved or burned any data he found, including the entire library. Taking several scrolls of Andreas Tannis with him. After searching and following rumors of the devil's house he visited and found what had transpired. It was here he announced his hibernation.

He required time to think alone and in peace. After everything he had seen. His wish was granted and in the crypt of a graveyard near the house a similar tomb rested like the elders had. His robes were continually refreshed, should he ever be needed again. His legacy was later picked up by Amilia and, later, Selene whom took the deadly streak against the Lycans and though it is never said aloud, some claim Selene is Natasha's resurrected body filled with Solm's now drained blood.

**Personality**

Solm is a cold and detached man, not caring who he has to hurt to get what he or Viktor wants.

**Powers**

5th century

Superhuman strength~ Solm was able to strangle werewolves to death.

Superhuman speed~ His speed and already quick assassin reflexes make it near impossible to beat his speed levels.

Master of snakes~ Solm has a fondness for training snakes.

The element of surprise~ His opponents were mostly first generation. Easier fooled by masking his scent and hide waiting for the moment to strike.

Human tactician ~ Solm was a master of fighting techniques in his human lifetime and mastered all of them whilst hassassins only master one towards the end of their lifetime.

Death incarnated ~ Solm was rumored by younger death dealers who never saw him much or surrounding villages that he was feared to be death himself, giving him a new tool to play with; fear.

21th Century

Superhuman strength Solm, now an elder vampire is able to stop a lycan dead in it's tracks and break him, much like Viktor

Superhuman Speed ~ Moving to incredible speeds Solm is able to retreat as soon as he appears making catching him hard and makes him able to stay out until the first sun rays topping the horizon at which case he would seemingly disappear into thin air spurting into a cave or place of shelter he choose for the day.

Regeneration ~ Able to regenerate faster and better then any human

Piercing eyesight ~ Solm sees in the dark and as first generation Vampire he has a fondness for showing his electric light blue eyes.

*Note, all powers that aren't mentioned in the 21th but are in the 5th century are powers he retains only greatly improved.


End file.
